Billie Masahashi
Billie May Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Leila and Hayao Masahashi, and the older triplet sister of Mara and Lexie Masahashi. She will have the abilities of Mass Manipulation, Transport Mimicry, Imagination Manipulation and Sedation. Appearance Billie will have dark brown hair and eyes. Her skin will be pale originally but will tan later in life. She will be slenderly built, and although short as a child, she will grow to be 5'8 as an adult. When she is young, her hair will be kept framing her face. She will later grow it longer and will also place lighter brown highlights throughout it. Abilities Billie's first ability will be Mass Manipulation. It will enable her to alter her own mass. She will be able to grow to a gigantic size and also shrink until she is minuscule and barely visible. Her weight and strength will vary accordingly. Her clothing and shoes will change size with her, as will any object she is touching or carrying at the time, but she will not be able to alter the mass of animals or other people even with contact. Her ability will be derived from her aunt's ability of growth manipulation. ]]Her second ability will be Transport Mimicry. This ability can be used to mimic any ability used for transportation. It can mimic abilities used to teleport or move instantaneously in another manner, abilities used to time travel, abilities used to run quickly and abilities used to fly. Only one ability can be mimicked at a time. When one is mimicked, the previous one is lost. The mimicked ability doesn't have to be seen, but Billie will need to be near the person who possesses that ability at the time. If an ability like movement manipulation or kinetic energy manipulation is used, only the teleportation aspect would be mimicked. Her third ability will be Imagination Manipulation. This ability can be used to manipulate Billie's own imagination and the imagination of others. She could limit a person's imagination, changing his or her perspective on things to be more realistic but possibly more depressing or less hopeful. She could also use the ability to increase a person's imagination in order to help his or her creativity, learning process or problem-solving. Imagination could be augmented to the degree of making a person mentally unstable, paranoid or suffering from schizophrenia. It is also possible to use this ability to increase the creative use of a person's abilities, especially in the case of abilities such as creation and reality manipulation. Her final ability will be Sedation. This ability will enable her to sedate others using touch or a whistling sound. Her victims will begin to feel disoriented and sedated, similar to if they had been drugged, an it will eventually put them to sleep. It will work on both humans and animals. The effect can eventually be fought off, using intuitive aptitude and possibly other abilities as well. Insomnia would give an immunity to the ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Leila Masahashi *Father - Hayao Masahashi *Younger triplet sisters - Mara and Lexie Masahashi *Younger brothers - Blaine and Eli Masahashi History & Future Etymology Billie is derived from a Germanic name meaning "will, desire" and "helmet, protection". Her middle name, May, is an English name which refers to the month of May. Her surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters